Part of My Future
by Starstreaker
Summary: Austin and Sam are on their date and Austin gives Sam a wonderful present and they repeat a few of what they said during when they first met at the dance. Hopefully one these questions will make her think of the possible and what she WILL do.
1. Promising to Myself

Me and Austin are here at the beach in San Fernando Valley. I has been two years since we left fo Princeton but don't worry, we came to visit Rhonda, Carter and his girlfriend, and our other friends from time to time.

We came from our candle-lit dinner and currently we are staring at the stars. He breaks the silence by saying,

"I love looking at the stars, they remind me of home but mostly my mom."

"How?"I ask.

"By this."As he talks he puts a charm bracelet on my right hand. I was beautiful. It had a heart, a star, and then a white mask for the eyes on it. I gave him questioning face. "It was my gradmother's, grandpa gave it to her and then grandma gave it to dad then he gave it to mom and then...well you know what happens next. Grandpa gave it to her during one of their dates and he put a heart to tell her how much she meant to him. When dad gave it to mom, they were having their one-year anniversary date under the stars. And now my turn, the mask because it was what you wore on the dance where we met" he explained. I couldn't help but smile, with the thought of the bracelet, and the dance where we first met."Thank you so much. I love it." Then I hug him.

"Couldn't I get more than a hug?"he asks. "Ohh.. alright."then I kiss him. "Much better?" I say. "Maybe a little more." then kisses me and then he says "Much better!" I laughed at what he said.

"Can I ask you 20 questions?" I laugh at the memory of him and me at the dance."How about 10."I said. "Well I'll take what I can get." These line were exactly what we said before. And he also asked me to walk with him.

"What do you think about the bracelet?"He asks.

"I think when your grandfather gave it to your grandmother it was really sweet and you putting the mask was kinda cliche but sweet at the same time" I reply and I swear I saw a smile on his face.

"Do you think you made a right choice of coming with me to Princeton?"

"I do."

"Do you think Professor Edmund is creepy?"

"Better not say anything to anyone at the university, yes."

"I am so gonna tell everyone at the university!"

"Shut up! Next question"

"Do you think that you made the right choice of being my girlfriend?"

"I did make the right choice and no one can change that." I answered and he smiled. And then we ended up in a pavillion filled with flowers just like before. Music start playing, he asks me "May I have this dance?".

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life."The music played.

"And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed.  
>You're my survival, you're my living proof.<br>My love is alive - not dead.  
>Tell me that we belong together.<br>Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
>I'll be captivated,<br>I'll hang from your lips,  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above" I was disappointed to hear it fade. I was the very song that played before.<p>

"If I didn't find out that you were PrincetonGirl before do you think you and I would still know each other and end up as boyfriend and girlfriend?" He continued to ask.

"Surprisingly yes, you have four questions left and why are you even asking me this." I stated.

"Because I want to know what is on your mind and I also got a curious."

"Intersting..."

"Do you belleive that fairytales sometimes happen in real life?"

"It might be childish but yes."

"Do you think I'm part of your fairy tale?"

"You are." Then I kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you think I am cheesy?"

"You can be at times."

"Do you want me to be part of your future?"

"I do." I kiss him and then ask.

"Do you want me to be part of your future?"

"I would go insane if you weren't."he said and ended the night with a kiss.

He WILL be a part of my future eventhough I don't know what's in store for me. All I know is that I write my own future and I WILL make him part of my future. Hopefully...

* * *

><p>At least three review that would give me their opinion if I should make another chapter.<p> 


	2. Promise Kept

Me and Austin gratuated from Princeton a year a ago and have comeback to San Fernando Valley to be with our families. Currently, I am on the beach. The beach where me and Austin went on our date 3 years ago. For your knowledge, we are still dating.

We walked in the gazebo and maybe you are wondering where that charm bracelet he gave me has went. Well it's still on my arm. It never lost it's beauty, and I am still amazed by it.

There was silence when the same musicians broke the silence by playing the most memorable song to me.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath.  
>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life." The music played. We laughed and dance to the rythm of the Austin spoke,<p>

"Remember when we asked each other if we wanted each other to be part of our future?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just asking," then he tapped his right front pocket and proceeded dancing. A moment of silence appeared but I broke it.

"I'll never forget that night."

"And why is that?"He asked.

"Because I made a promise to myself that night." I replied tearing my gaze away from his eyes and look at the stars. "Hopefully I can make it happen."

"Anyway, I did so to. I made a promise to myself. Unfortunately I can't do it without your help,"I looked at him and sure enough there was curiosity in my eyes, and then he got down on one knee and said the words. THE WORDS

"Samantha Montgomery, will thy become my mistress?" I gasped as he reach for his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and presented me a white gold ring with a diamond on it.

"Alas! I would be out of my wits if I would decline." Then his face spread into a wide grin and put the ring on my finger. Then he kissed me ever so passionately and then considered my promise, kept.

It's like being sealed with a kiss. Isn't it?

**~FLASHFORWARD~**

"Austin! You're picking up Jake and Lucy remember?" I screamed through the door.

You see my husband has become forgetful since his writing has gone into his head.

He sold more than 3 million copies of his first book and then suddenly we are all packing to move to this insanely huge mansion. Let me try and describe it: itt has an awesome chandelier when you enter the door and the rooms, gosh I'm not good at describing this house its just incredible.

"Yeah I did I just couldn't remember where I put the keyes to the car." He replied. I groaned and got of my chair and Went to his "study" checked the pockets of his coat and found the keys to the car. He hugged me from the waist and kissed my cheek.

"Where would I be without you?" He said.

"You'd forget where you placed your underwear." I countered.

"Haha very funny. I heading out to pick up Jake and Lucy. See ya!" Then he walked out the door to pick up our son and daughter.

You could say that I really did keep my promise, and kept it well.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter. Those who read. I am begging you please review and I <strong>TRIED<strong> to do the middle english part but I didn't know how.


End file.
